The invention relates to p-doping of organic semiconducting materials having a base in particular formed by small molecules (as opposed to polymers), and to the use of these doped semiconductors in particular for light-emitting diodes, organic transistors, or for any other electronic component. The p-dopants are electron acceptor dopants; they are therefore generally oxidative with regard to the material they dope.